


edge

by novoaa1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Just a drabble, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Smut, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: Just a drabble. Literally no plot.You and Carol are together and you're gonna bang.





	edge

**Author's Note:**

> dfljsdlfjsdlfkdj this is um

You bite your lower lip hard, attempting to suppress (not with much success, unfortunately) the pitiful whimper that escapes you as your exhausted (not to mention entirely naked) body sways further towards a relentless Carol, your knees trembling violently beneath you all the while.

It’s quite the predicament, you know: your wrists cuffed securely behind you, hard nipples brushing against the rough material of Carol’s army-green flight jacket with every unsteady tottering of your body against her, the buzzing vibrator wand in Carol’s grip held securely against your clit, threatening to overwhelm you entirely with the sheer pleasure surging throughout your trembling nude form. 

“C-Carol,” you whimper out weakly as another tidal wave of pleasure surges through you, causing your back to arch painfully under the magnitude of it, your flushed pale tits thrust obscenely out, now in perfect range for Carol to duck her head and begin to lather them unapologetically with her tongue, ripping the most lewd and filthy sounds from your battered throat as she does. 

“Hm?” she hums noncommittally against your skin, taking her sweet time biting playfully and licking around your left nipple, one hand still wrapped firmly around your waist holding you steady, the other keeping the bulb of the vibrating wand (pink, because you love that color) steadfastly against your tortured clit. 

You can feel a fat drop of your arousal trailing down your inner thigh, the wholly _vulgar_ wet sounds of the vibe against your soaked center filling your ears and causing the heated blush tinging your cheeks to increase tenfold—you know without a doubt that Carol’s hand must be soaked, that there’s likely a puddle of your own desire forming upon the tiled floor beneath you… but God, it’s hard to focus on all of that, hard to focus on _anything_, really, anything that spans beyond the intensity of the vibrations assaulting your hypersensitive clit, the ridiculously intoxicating feeling of Carol’s strong arms holding you steady, the feel of her warm wet mouth surrounding your nipple in the most euphoric kind of heat. 

Your orgasm’s building fast and you know it is, can feel the way it tightens in your gut and mounts expeditiously from deep within your chest; it’s powerful, and intense, and you can feel the way it’s building up to something earth-shattering… which only worsens when Carol releases your nipple with a muted _pop!_ and moves swiftly on to your right, engulfing the pert bud in warmth and taking you right to the torturous edge with dizzying haste. 

“G-G—Gonna—“ you stammer, overcome with pleasure, desperately trying to tell Carol, to _warn_ her as you feel each overpowering sensation build unyieldingly within you, tightening that all-too-familiar coil deep within your belly until— “‘M—‘M gonna c-_cum_, Carol, _please_, I—"

Carol abruptly withdraws the wand, then, yanks away any and all stimulation (including her wicked tongue laving your nipple)—a guttural wail is ripped from your throat almost instantly as a result, and you’re left suspended in a state of cosmic limbo whilst you’re left to witness your climax slipping inevitably from beneath your very fingertips, and fuck, but your body practically thrums with an untapped energy and dynamism that leaves you breathless, and you think you’ll quite literally explode if you don’t let it loose sometime soon, if Carol doesn’t _let_ you let it loose sometime soon. 

You hear her voice from somewhere off in the distance, then, clear and concise and _powerful_: “Three edges down, pretty girl. Seven more to go.”

Your eyes widen, and your weakened legs tremble beneath you—_Fuck_.

⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏ ⏏

**Author's Note:**

> thots? (my [tumblr](https://psyches.co.vu/))


End file.
